<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Lights by mad_hatter_9306</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965258">Christmas Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306'>mad_hatter_9306</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The December Project [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astoria Greengrass (Mentioned) - Freeform, Astoria Greengrass Dies, Astoria Greengrass's Blood Curse | Blood Malediction, Christmas Lights, F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Major character death - Freeform, astoria doesnt fckin deserve that, because canon, new to me, not new in general, ooo new tag, sad but rue, song: christmas lights, to add to all of these, true - Freeform, veery sad canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is sad about his wife's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The December Project [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAA I KNOW I SAID THEY WOULD ALL BE FLUFFY IM SO SORRY I JUST</p><p>IT'S A GOOD IDEA AND A GOOD SONG I COULDN'T LEAVE IT</p><p>ship: drastoria<br/>OR<br/>character: draco (however you wanna see it idc)<br/>song: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfFv9lMHqb4">"Christmas Lights," by Straight No Chaser</a></p><p>i know it doesn't exactly fit the song, but thats ok. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco trudged down the street. He pulled his coat closer to shield himself from the cold. He felt like he was frozen, and the warm jacket wasn't doing anything. Couldn't do anything. This cold was an inner one.</p><p>He missed Astoria. That was perfectly obvious. And, if he was being perfectly honest, he missed his son, too. Scorpius had shut himself in his room after it happened, refusing to come out for anything but necessities. Then he had gone off to Hogwarts. Draco was worried. He hoped, though he would never admit it, that Scorpius was still friends with that Potter boy. He was the only friend Scorpius had, much as Draco hated it.</p><p>Draco shivered as snow began falling. He sped up a little, attempting to get back to the manor as fast as possible. He started humming a Christmas carol mindlessly. He started when he heard what it was. <em>That was one of Astoria's favorites,</em> he thought sadly.</p><p>He strode up the steps and pushed the door open. He shuddered as a warm gust of air hit him. Then he looked at the scene in front of him in surprise. "Scorpius?"</p><p>Scorpius was staring at him like a deer in headlights. "Hi, Dad, I... uh." He hesitated. "Albus thought I should come home for Christmas this year. Just because... Mom. And all of that. And I thought... <em>he</em> thought we should spend it together."</p><p>Draco smiled widely. He ran forward and hugged his son tightly. Scorpius stood stiff for a moment, then hugged him back. "I love you, son," Draco whispered.</p><p>"Love you too, Dad."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok so i know its short but now it has a happy ending! its all ok now!!</p><p><strike>also i put it off all day and wanted to make sure i posted it</strike> whaaat?</p><p>hope you liked it! pls leave comments/kudos if you did, have a nice night!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>